bloodseriesroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Loki/Falcon
"Let's look at the illogical side of this. It's not going to happen. Ever" '' ''Warlocks were born of half human things. They push the bondaries of humanity and when they dip in to the magic, the pull out of humanity. They become like the supernatural creatures around them. The make deals and are roughly the only people who could summon other worldly creatures. Warlocks are very powerful creatures and are one of the few who are immortal, Falcon sells his work out for hire and he always had since he departed the warlock community in the sixteen hundreds. They were stiring up fights with other worldly creatures that he found rather pointless. He is openly sexual and loves to flaunt along between smartly, gayly and well...rather bizare. He stretches every boundary in every limit and flirts with everything that moves. Hes the rather random guy who will talk to himself to see if hes sane but doesn't care what other people think. Hes dramatic and outlandish and can always cheer people up with his random conversations. Falcon had been floating around for a few centuries when he had heard rumors about these covens, about a coven that was changing and breaking walls. He wanted to come to grips with who was in this coven to start with. He found the fallen angel in a bar and although the man didn't rise at his flirting attempts, he found him rather curious company and an intreguing case. The vampire he found stalking prey and garthered a rather interesting relationship with her, vampires didn't feed on warlock blood because of the magic gave it an off taste but it didn't stop them from randomly flirting and questioning one another. The other two were much harder to people to get hold of, at first raegan hardly left the house but ingrid he found morbid and otherworldly but eventually he put forward to join the coven and became a rather cheerful person for the coven helping to pay the bills with his work and bring in food for them all, they each had there private space in the house, there was a fridge full of blood, they had a room each, the warlock had his own potions and craft room, the werewolves had a basement that led to the woods were they could run without any trouble and the warlock was a part of there disarranged family. The warlock came from a japanese background, he changed his hair colour randomly over time and his eyes were dark mostly, he seemed to change with his moods. His realtionship with the members of the coven are always dramatic, with Akeria, he openly enjoys her company and respects her as there leader, he inserts random jokes and sexually comments like he does with most of them and loves to play coy especially with her. With the Angel, he does openly tease and flirt with the boy making it entertaining for all of them to watch his rufthless attempts but when Ember comes it quiets down. With the werewolves its interesting, Daunte he jokes and laughs with although is not as flirty, its more of a brotherly relationship, but with Everett its completely joking and fun, he knows the young werewolf is gay even if he refuses to believe it, he loves nothing more than to wind the young boy up and trying and get him to break his straight cover that he has in place for everyone else. With the faeries as well the relationship is werid, he flirts and jokes with both of them and at the beginning Ingrid did flirt back, but her dramatically morbid attitude returned and he is still some what very friendly towards her, Raegan is always curious about him, even though it is said that they have black souls, he sometimes wonders how someone can be so happy and jokative all the time with people. And the Demon, Corona, it is complicated for people to understand, they both show each other a fimilar respect and acts as jokingly as if they were family and it were nothing more. Lastly, the Immortal, Ember, he starts to develop feelings for her although doesn't act on them because of her feelings for the Angel, but he does like to openly flirt, be suggestive and be friendly with her. He looks after her and often lets his feelings get the better of him when she asks a favour from him, since he does seem to let her get away with a lot and helps her when ever she needs it.